


Did Dream Come True?

by Debbie_Gaytiss



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debbie_Gaytiss/pseuds/Debbie_Gaytiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how  Connor was brought up by his single father Haytham Kenway from four years old to sixteen years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did Dream Come True?

**Dream Come True？**  
  
  
作者的话：  
  
1.对不起我知道这是生贺，但是整体来看这是篇虐文  
  
2.这就是我送康纳的生日礼物，一份完完整整的父爱  
  
3.虽然这篇着重写父爱，但是还是有肉的，雷者绕道  
  
  
摘要：单亲父亲海尔森将康纳从四岁养大到十六岁的故事。  
  
  
  
他记得那日阳光的和煦，随着微风摆动的樟树叶如同片片金玉，一位拖拽着箱子、留着小辫的男孩抹着脸上的汗珠儿，睁着大大的浅棕色双眼看着他。这个有着如同蜜糖般甜美的棕色皮肤的印第安血统男孩，是即将要与他一起继续接下来的人生的——他的孩子。  
他热情地接过孩子手里的行李箱，将他领到了浴室，塞给他早在几日前就准备好了的衬衫和小背带裤后，迅速为他关上了门。  
然而接下来，海尔森却对着自己面前放着的小行李箱发愁了，他是否应该帮他的儿子整理一下行李？可是这样做就意味着要打开箱子，可能会侵犯到那个孩子的隐私；可是他也是自己的孩子，作为父亲，他应该有了解孩子一切情况的权利。  
但是康纳并没有让海尔森继续纠结下去，他打开了浴室的门，探出顶着一头棕色毛发的小脑袋：“爸、爸爸……”他呼唤海尔森的声音微弱，带着十足的小心翼翼，透露着他的紧张和局促。  
“恩？”海尔森下意识的扭过头，引入眼帘的是磨砂的玻璃门后面那个男孩小小的身体轮廓，  
海尔森无意识的深吸了一口气，他关切地询问道：“怎么了，有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”  
“恩……恩。”棕色的小脑袋点了点，然后用那双圆圆的眼睛求助地看着海尔森。  
海尔森朝门边走了过去，他想近一点去聆听他这个突然出现的儿子的请求，却不料康纳打开了浴室的门，站到了一侧，示意他请进。  
海尔森觉得胸腔里涌起了一股奇怪的感觉，如同躁动的岩浆突然开始沸腾一般带着灼热的触须向喉头攀爬，但是他只是快速地忽略了它，泰然地走进浴室，低头凝视着他一丝不挂的小男孩，挑眉询问他是何问题。  
康纳用手指着墙壁上的莲蓬头：“我不会用那个。”康纳突然想到什么似的，立刻低下了头，怯懦地解释道：“我，我以前都是用的木桶。”  
海尔森愣了一下，然后在心里涌上一股酸涩的感觉，康纳之前都是跟着他的母亲。那个倔强的女人在离异之后拒绝他的任何帮助，也拒绝跟他有所联系，直到有一天，她突然给海尔森打来一个电话，只说了一句：孩子今天会到你家，请务必好好抚养他。便匆匆挂了电话。  
海尔森并不知道原来他还有个儿子，他本以为吉奥在和他离异之后有了更好的归宿，可是就康娜此刻的问题看来，她们似乎过得并不算好。  
海尔森不着痕迹地叹了一口气，他拍了拍康纳的脑袋以示安抚，然后耐心地教给他如何使用花洒。康纳是个聪明的孩子，他很快便学会了，兴奋的男孩一不小心将水 花开得过大，以至于撒了海尔森一身。康纳立刻紧张地道歉，浅棕色的大眼睛里都有水花在打着转儿，但是海尔森只是温和地笑笑，告诉他自己好好清洗，爸爸要去 换衣服了。  
相见那日随着蝉鸣声的消淡最终没入了日常生活的轨迹中，海尔森对这个孩子的怜爱却如同常青树上的绿色一般永远留存了下来。  
作为父亲的海尔森亲自为康纳整理出他的房间，还特意带他外出采购一些康纳喜欢的床上用品和生活用具，他送康纳去当地最好的学校，给他质量最好的书包，做饭 的时候不再随意和敷衍，注重了营养和味道。康纳会在得到这些东西的时候会露出他这个年纪最美好的笑容，但是还总会在下一秒向海尔森做出一个身体倾斜的动作 后，又募得收住并且垮下脸来。海尔森每次都会询问他是否有什么不满意的，但是小男孩只是摇摇头，咬着下唇说他非常喜欢，非常感谢爸爸。  
海尔森摸了摸康纳在台灯下做习题的脑袋，轻声让他上床入睡，康纳含糊地应了一声，海尔森替他脱下鞋袜，换上睡衣后，看着他盖上被子才转身离开。  
然而康纳却唤了一声爸爸。  
“恩？”海尔森从喉咙里发出一声温柔而低沉地回应，微笑着回头看着他。但是康纳只是低下头，用一种很失落的表情给他道了晚安。海尔森以为康纳只是想妈妈了，应了一声便回了自己的卧室。他那为零的育儿经验让他根本意识不到，自己的孩子只是在朝他撒娇罢了。  
康纳用被子盖住脑袋，低低地啜泣起来。但是很快，他就被睡神引领着进入了梦乡。  
康纳是个礼貌的孩子，而海尔森很受用于这种礼貌，虽然这种矜持的礼貌并不应该是一个孩子面对他的父母所采用的。  
在海尔森的散文里，他把康纳比作相见那日的绿叶，阳光爱抚着他干净美好的脸颊，他年轻的身体散发着青草的芬芳，汗水在他深色的肌肤上闪耀，只有他局促的表情——如果那是一个无忧无虑的笑容，一切将会如梦境般美好。  
他还会把康纳比作一只高傲的小猫，会在得到食物的时候欢叫两声表示欣喜，但是却始终保持他那优雅矜持的姿态不肯给他的主人更多的亲近。海尔森会忍不住抚摸 他毛茸茸的小脑袋，但是除此之外，他更想要爱抚他颈间细软的绒毛。他的小猫有时候会睁着茶色的大眼睛朝他发出一两声柔软的喵叫，却在他朝前迈出一步的时候 扭身走掉。噢，他是多么喜欢这只骄傲的小猫。  
海尔森因为他的新散文收到了更多女性读者的评价，他们调笑着海尔森是不是结婚有了孩子，还有的则一本正经地教育海尔森应该学会多跟康纳沟通，另外一些则是让海尔森给他的绿叶和小猫一个拥抱。  
海尔森看着这些评论疑惑地摸了摸鼻子，他想象了一下跟康纳拥抱的画面，一股热流带着炽灼的热度淌过了他的全身。他对这种未知的感觉感到恐惧，却又止不住对这种亲密行为的渴望。他起身走上楼梯，敲了敲康纳的房门，在康纳抬头疑惑地看着他的时候，轻声询问他是否想要一个拥抱。  
他看到他可爱的小男孩楞了一下，接着露出了那个他最爱的大大的微笑，他跳下椅子，朝他的爸爸扑了过来，海尔森立刻接住了他并将他抱离了地面。  
海尔森抱着双臂中温暖柔软的身体，青草般地清香闯入了他的鼻子，他忍不住将头埋进康纳的颈间深深嗅着。康纳则用他小小的脸颊去触碰他爸爸轮廓坚毅的脸庞， 温软的肉体触感从脸颊上传到了海尔森的心脏，他从未发现自己的身体还能如此这般的放松。海尔森轻轻地用他那大大的手掌拍着康纳的后背，在他耳边呢喃着爸爸 爱你。  
那晚是一个很好的开始，康纳开始无时无刻地朝他的爸爸撒娇，就像他对他的妈妈当初所做的一样。他会在只穿着一条泳裤的时候爬上正在写作的爸爸的大腿寻求一 个落在脸颊上的亲吻，他会在他搓洗不到后背的时候要求海尔森进入他水汽蒸腾的浴室中帮忙，他还会在打雷的夜晚抱着爸爸的大腿央求他拥着自己入眠。  
康纳变成了一个爱撒娇的孩子，海尔森觉得觉得他更受用于这种撒娇，即使随着时间河流的奔腾不复返，康纳早已过了还能撒娇的那个年龄。  
海尔森开始在他的边缘文学里描写着康纳，一如他十几年前描写吉奥那般，将他写入他的幻想之书中。  
海尔森将康纳比作一瓶深棕色的果酒，清香馥郁之后，浓烈的热度却如洪水般席卷而来，几乎要生生吞没他的全部理智。几乎只是嗅到那清香的味道，就能让海尔森 失控发狂，他渴求着这种带着魔力的液体，却又矜持地极力克制，但是这甜美的液体却肆无忌惮地释放着他馥郁的芬芳，引诱着海尔森去更深的采撷。  
海尔森是个有毅力的人，但是这是建立在他的欲望能从另一个方面得到满足的前提下。  
他喜欢做康纳精神上的引导者，所以这瓶甜美的果酒必定是由他从头到尾地亲手酿造。他一点一滴地给康纳灌输着他那些在世人眼里绝对“疯狂”的思想，但是那并 不是真正的疯狂，他只不过是教康纳保持本心。他时常在康纳的睡前故事里加入他大胆而又富有创造力的想法，他还会引导着康纳从更公正的角度去评判每一个人的 价值。他会慷慨激昂的批判旧时社会的一些陈腐价值观，他甚至还将现代人的思想进行更高的升华。海尔森一生随心，他希望他的儿子也是如此。  
康纳最崇拜的人便是海尔森，在海尔森的灯前床头的教导下，他拥有了他独有一套处事原则，但是他同时又是那么的自由而野性，在人群之中，他永远像太阳般发光发亮，吸引着所有人的眼球。  
然而随着时光的推移，康纳的光芒变得愈发的耀眼，却未曾能有一个人将这颗美丽的明珠收入囊中。  
海尔森又在他的秘密之书中将康纳描叙成一位新生的太阳神，他被时间拉得修长的四肢，矫健而有力充溢着浓浓的力量之美；他那被阳光亲吻过的面颊，条条轮廓是 自然之神鬼斧神工的雕刻；他那形状完美的唇瓣，蕴含着这世间所有的美好和芬芳。然而这位太阳神却贪恋于他父亲的怀抱，将他美丽的四肢蜷缩起来，如同强保中 的婴儿暴露他的全部软弱。  
海尔森并不觉得情色是什么值得羞愧的东西，他认为她是一种艺术，一种应该由世人欣赏和崇拜的美。但是很多人都不认可他，包括吉奥。  
所以海尔森只能把这本书放进抽屉中锁了起来，毕竟他已经失去过了吉奥，他不愿再失去他唯一的儿子了。  
但他并不会因此失去他的儿子。  
康纳对他父亲的秘密的好奇程度不亚于吃下禁果的亚当。他会在海尔森不在的时候偷偷查看那本黑匣子之书，放任自己沉浸在那个如森林般幽深美丽的世界里，在月光悄悄地爬上他的脚踝的时候，他蜷缩起来的脚趾如同象牙一般雪白。  
海尔森将他内心最底层的秘密锁进了匣子里，但是他却无法压抑身体深处的那种震颤感——那种如同康纳的身高一般日渐增长的疯狂感受。  
时光荏苒，康纳身上的白衬衫已经遮不住了他完美健硕的身材；贴身的黑色休闲裤将他的臀部肌肉轮廓勾显得淋漓尽致；他的脸庞不再如幼时般圆润，而是变得坚 毅，线条硬朗；棕色的头发稍长，被蓄到脑后扎成小辫。他拿起黑色的亚瑟士背包微笑着跟海尔森道别后，就迈着长腿走出了家门。  
海尔森对着镜子数了数他逐渐冒出的白发，摇了摇头感慨着时间的毫不留情。但是看着康纳健康快乐的成长，他又觉得无比的欣慰。  
他对一切很满足，为自己的选择和克制感到自豪。他觉得自己是一位好爸爸，除了偶尔会克制不住一些晦暗的情感，和偷藏那一黑盒子里的秘密。  
傍晚的光景一如往常，康纳从背后拥住了他的爸爸，熟悉的热度和青草气息袭击了海尔森的鼻子，他停下了在键盘上敲击的手指，发出一声低沉地哼声，询问着学校里的近况。  
康纳笑着递给他了全A的成绩单，并且用他那还在变声期的低沉嗓音发出撒娇的咕噜声。海尔森爱怜的摸了摸他的头，告诉他爸爸今晚早睡，会陪他一起。  
康纳开心地蹦跳着走开了，他哼着小曲儿，围上围裙开始准备晚餐，脑袋里被可以和海尔森一起入眠的喜悦填满。康纳喜欢亲近他的爸爸，从几十年前那个温暖的拥 抱开始。接近海尔森的时候他会感到一股美好的战栗感；而和海尔森紧挨在一起的时候，安全感则会将他包裹。但是，这些都并非是最重要的原因。  
康纳早早地沐浴完毕后，坐在床上读着他父亲出版的散文集，待海尔森过来的时候则立刻开心得掀开被子让他进来。海尔森靠坐在康纳旁边，听他用低沉的嗓音念着自己的文章。今夜的康纳念的是一篇有关初恋的文章，待他念完之后，海尔森下意识地询问他是否有恋人。  
但是康纳只是楞了一下，默默摇了摇头。  
“那，喜欢的人呢？”海尔森小心翼翼地试探道。  
康纳听到问题后，用他那似荡着水波的茶粽色瞳仁深深地凝视着海尔森，轻声吐出肯定的回答。  
噢，海尔森当然明白这眼神中的意味，他怎能不明白，他有着同样炽热强烈的情感，却只能用面不改色的皮囊来伪装。  
他用那轮廓优美的大手弄散了青年被头绳束起的头发，将温热的话语吐在他的耳畔，祝愿他找到属于自己的灵魂伴侣，并呢喃着一位父亲的爱意催他入眠。  
海尔森禁不住抚摸着熟睡中的康纳的额发，告诉自己只剩三个月了，还有三个月，他的儿子就要迎来他的第十六岁生日。  
然而处在叛逆期边缘的康纳就如同一只急躁的小猫，焦急地渴求着主人的注意，他闯入海尔森的浴室为他擦洗背部，却用不安分的双手撩拨着他的腰侧；他在深夜爬 上他海尔森的床铺，用清晨的勃发磨蹭着他的身体；他甚至在他们的早餐桌下，明目张胆的用膝盖顶弄着他父亲的跨部。然而这一切的一切，海尔森都只是淡漠、忽 视和避让。  
康纳几乎要心碎了，他不理解父亲为何不肯接受他的求欢，他秉承着他父亲的理念，热烈而大胆地朝他所爱之人表达出性的渴求，但是他的求欢却遭到了拒绝，遭到了那个一向疼他爱他对他有求必应百般宠溺的男人的拒绝。  
然而天知道，海尔森是多么不想拒绝他啊。  
他的小狐狸在使出浑身解数勾引着他，海尔森在他的秘密日记中写下了他被勾起的那无数个美妙的幻想。他想抓住那不安分的手，放到唇边亲吻爱抚；他想将那根干 净灼热的欲望含入嘴中，用唇舌来爱抚侍奉；他想抓住那四处点火的膝盖，托起他的脚踝将他按到地上摆出适合他享用的姿势……但是这些幻想都只能等到三月之后 了，那将是决定它们是否能实现的日子。对的，康纳应该在合法年龄前有更好的选择，而不是将他的一切献给生育他的父亲。  
但是偷偷知晓一切的倔强青年却不愿意配合他的安排，他在海尔森工作室的隔壁房间里大声地自慰着，嘴里吐露出最淫秽的呻吟：他央求着他给他，他用语言描述出海尔森肏干他的情景，他称赞着海尔森的勇猛和形状，他用最下流的语言表达着他对海尔森的爱意。  
海尔森在他的皮质座椅里不可抑制地硬了，他从未感受到如此强烈的情欲狂潮，几乎要将他的理智撕碎。他能幻想出康纳此刻的模样，那双甜美的厚唇种吐出的炽热 呼吸，那分布在饱满肌肉的胸膛上的深褐色乳首，那精瘦有力的腰身，那因为快感而紧绷的大腿；海尔森抑制不住将双手伸入腿间的欲望，他听着康纳毫不隐瞒的渴 求呻吟，一上一下的快速将自己朝着高潮推进，最终在康纳最后一次高声呐喊他的名字时，猛地登上了从未有过的高峰。  
  
他的孩子犯了错，他不应该陪着他胡闹。这是清醒过来的海尔森脑海中出现的第一个念头。  
海尔森将他的旅行计划提前了，他知道康纳是个理智的孩子，不会用极端的方法来发泄情绪，所以他走得毫不犹豫。但是康纳却在他离开之前拦住了他，大声质问他为什么教给他那些他自己都不敢去挑战的爱情观。  
海尔森在心底苦笑，康纳毕竟还是个孩子，怎么能明白他作为父亲的苦衷呢？他头也不回的离开了那栋还有康纳的小别墅，去一个再次独身一人的远方。  
他在沙滩上的日落里写下他烦杂的思绪，在文字里写下对康纳的无私祝福，但是他脑中向上帝祈祷的却是截然相反的罪恶。海尔森第一次对自己感到了厌弃，但是他却只能默默吞下这种反胃的感觉，因为他想要给予的东西值得这所有的一切。  
如果不小心放飞了思绪风筝的轴线的话，它就会很快飞离你所拥有的那一片天空。海尔森在夜晚带着湿气的海风中回想着他和康纳相处的无数个日日夜夜，印在他脑 海中最深刻的画面，则是康纳朝他的怀抱开心地奔过来的模样。也许一切从那一刻开始就不一样了，也许他们本不该如此亲密，亲密得，不像是一对父子。  
康纳只接受过他一个人的爱意，不是没有人愿意去爱他，而是他从不给任何人爱他的机会。海尔森很享受康纳对自己的这种依赖，以至于他将放手的时间一拖再拖，现在他该放手了，他要给康纳所有他本该拥有的一切。  
然而当他忐忑地踏入家门，看到一个笑得腼腆的女孩来为他整理行李的时候，他第一次不知道自己脸上做出的是何表情。当他看到那位热情满满的女孩毫不顾忌地打 开了他的箱子，为他整理一件件日常用品的时候，他突然想起了他和康纳第一次相见，自己那犹豫不决的态度。一股冰凉的苦涩感涌上他的心头。  
康纳直到那个女孩子呼唤他的时候才从楼梯上走下来，他的皮肤比海尔森离开时更黑了一些，头发还是如往日一般梳得一丝不苟，他也许是瘦了，脸部轮廓变得愈发锋利，但是这些都比不过他的眼神——暗沉的如同失去光泽的金属一般，却透着渗人的冰冷感。  
海尔森朝康纳露出了一个像哭一般的微笑，康纳也对着他点了点头，然后他开始帮着女孩将餐具摆上餐桌，晚餐的气氛并不算诡异，那个被青春女神眷顾的女孩用她挥之不尽的活力让这本该气氛沉闷的餐桌上充满了欢笑。  
当微风吹来夜晚的凉意之时，女孩子礼貌地向海尔森道别，准备离开，康纳则是跟着她一起出去家门。  
海尔森抹了一下脸颊，他并不觉得今晚的风不够凉爽，但是他也不愿意相信脸上带着咸味的液体是除了汗液以外的东西。  
海尔森禁不住笑了，他觉得很开心，他的儿子找到了一个这么好的伴侣，她是多么优秀，热情似火又谦恭有礼，如阳光般充满活力又小心谨慎，她甚至是他曾经梦寐以求的。  
海尔森猜想着康纳今夜是不会再回来了，于是他早早的沐浴之后，进入如他离开时般干净的房间准备入眠。海尔森简直要在充满阳光味道的被窝里笑出来，多么好的女孩儿，她虽然年轻，却思虑周多。  
虽然身上的被窝前不久还亲吻过阳光，但是海尔森的手脚还是很快就被冬日的气温弄得一片冰冷。海尔森无奈地叹了一口气，年近半百，他的身体早已不如从前般充 满活力。海尔森努力地将自己的身体蜷缩成一团，希望能够留住一点温暖，但是这样的效果并不明显。然而有时候人就是这样软弱，身体上的不适会让内心的防线更 易被击破。  
海尔森后悔了，他后悔自己不接受康纳那似火般地热情，即使他最后可能会失去，即使康纳会因此失去更多，但是他有了他想拥有的，他也能给康纳他所有的爱，即使那份爱是如此的自私。他就是犹豫太多，从他对着康纳的行李箱发愁的那一刻开始，他就已经注定输给那个女孩。  
冰冷的感觉似乎从手脚蔓延到了心口，海尔森忍不住拿起了手机，他看着那个号码的备注栏，却迟迟按不下通话键，“儿子”，康纳是他的儿子，而他是康纳的父亲，海尔森对天花板露出一个嘴角下撇的笑容，扔开了手机。  
也许是因为别墅靠着湖边，海尔森在后半夜中被一股温暖包裹，最终他得以进入安眠。但是海尔森还是在梦中哭了，这温暖就像是康纳的手，环抱住了他的身体，而康纳熟悉的味道则一直萦绕在他的鼻尖，让他做了一个好久没有做过的荒唐淫梦。  
在梦中，康纳回到了他的身边，在他耳边低喃着对他倾诉不尽的爱意。  
他在海尔森的颈间落下无数个炽热的吻，用那双年轻有力的手抚摸着他的身体，用他的唇舌膜拜着他还保有完美形状的腹肌，他握住了海尔森的阴茎，对着它倾诉他 火热的欲望，并迫不及待地吞进因为他百般挑逗而溢出的透明液体。海尔森陷入这让人疯狂的热度里了，他急切的捧起康纳的脑袋和他接吻，他感觉他满腔的爱意几 乎要冲破他的胸口喷薄而出，于是他狠狠地咬住康纳的肩膀，在那片光滑的深色肌肤上留下一个鲜艳的牙印。海尔森将他死守的黑匣子打开了，他想要康纳，他想要 康纳是他一个人的，无论什么伦理道德无论什么父亲的责任，他就是想要康纳，作为情人的想要。  
而康纳正在热情地回应他，他扭动着他那强健有力的腰肢，磨蹭着他父亲的硬热，他的眼角带着一点红色，棕色的眼睛里填满了火热的情欲。海尔森摸索着床头的抽 屉拿出润滑油，用最快的速度开始给康纳润滑，他的表情是那么急切，但是扩张的动作又是那么的温柔，康纳忍不住发出甜腻的呻吟声，像一只餍足的猫一样享受着 他父亲温柔又强势的占有。  
插入三根手指的过程非常顺利，不久后海尔森就用他轻轻颤抖的手握住自己的阴茎，准备好要彻底的占有他的儿子。他深吸了一口气，一寸一寸的将阴茎插入了康纳 体内，那种一点点被火热的内里吞进包裹的感觉几乎要让他窒息。那种他以为他本不能得到的东西还是回到了他身边，他从未觉得他如此幸福过，他做了他该做的， 付出了他该付出的，却收获了他本不奢望的。莫大的欣喜淹没了他。他一下又一下的深入着康纳的体内，撞击着刚刚找到的敏感点，康纳毫不克制他诱人的呻吟，他 盯着海尔森的眼神，虽然已经被快感弄得涣散，但是那种疯狂的渴求还是栖居在瞳孔深处。海尔森怎么能不为这样的眼神动容，他的心口发紧，如同溺水般地快感淹 没了，他剧烈地喘息着，用失控地力度狠狠地掠夺着他儿子强健而美丽的躯体，最终在这具年轻的身体颤抖高潮的时候登上了从未有过的巅峰。  
当化不了雪的冬阳穿过海尔森房间的窗户时，他缓缓睁开了眼睛。窗外的梧桐树的叶子已经落尽，两棵早梅正在幽然绽开。  
  
\---------------------------------喜欢虐的到这儿就打住了--------------------------------------  
  
  
海尔森感受着被窝里温暖的舒适，发出一声沙哑的低吟，他转过身，看着康纳平静的睡脸，露出了一个满足的笑容，他忍不住在康纳的额头落下一吻，却不料吵醒了这个安详熟睡的青年。康纳对他的父亲露出了那个他最爱的大大的微笑，道了早安。  
海尔森拍了拍他的肩膀，像往日般唤他一起去晨跑，康纳高兴地应允了。  
父子俩跑在刚刚扫除积雪的小道上，海尔森抬头看到门前的樟树依然郁郁青葱，在冬阳的照耀下，片片绿叶如同金玉。


End file.
